Americon Initiative
Americon Initiative is a terrorist group that appears in Revenge. The masterminds behind the Flight 197 incident, they came to serve as the most prominent villains of the second season, being ultimately responsible for much of the misfortune brought on to Emily and her father. As revealed by Conrad Grayson in "Truth, Part 2", the group's name is informal and only a cover for "a consortium of savvy business professionals who perfected the art of profiting from people's fears." They carry out acts of terrorism and profit by investing in the right companies. They then proceed to pin the blame on various patsies. Terrorism The first known attack by the group is the downing of Flight 197 in 1993, killing 247 people. They received some assistance from Conrad Grayson, who laundered money for them without fully knowing what they were planning. Though they planned to let him take the fall for it, they instead agreed to set up David Clarke as the accomplice and had him sent to prison. Several years later during his incarceration, he was killed by one of the organization’s members, Gordon Murphy. The group ordered his assassination to silence him because of the numerous visitations with his long time friend Nolan Ross, the one man who publicly believed in his innocence. As a result of the bombing, the FAA granted billions in security contracts with private companies whose stocks quadrupled in value, allowing the Initiative to cash in. The next attack is carried out in 2012, when the Initiative blow up Victoria Grayson's private plane to silence her and destroy the evidence she was planning on handing over to the authorities. The last known attack is in November 2012, causing the complete blackout of New York, temporarily taking out the city’s entire power grid and the communication networks with Nolan Ross' invention, Carrion. They follow this up with an explosion of the building Grayson Global, having only one casualty this time: Declan Porter. This time, they planned on making Aiden Mathis take the fall for it, as what triggered the blackout was the clearing of the Graysons' bank account with Aiden's authorization. They saw an opportunity, however, and managed to pin the blame on Nolan instead. It is unknown if they have committed any other similar attacks in the past, though Conrad mentions in "Truth, Part 2" that they have done so and that those attacks left a lot of collateral damage. Downfall Apparently Nolan Ross suspected that the Initiative was going to screw him over somewhere down the line. When Edith "The Falcon" Lee altered Carrion, Nolan installed a Trojan Horse. In time this failsafe identfied and exposed all members of the Initiative to the authorities therefore proving Nolan's innocence and securing his release. During Season 3, it is mentioned that the entire organization of the Initiative have been dismantled or imprisoned. The only member who is known to be on the run from the authorities is Gregor Hoffman, who's living in Moscow, Russia. Information Though the Initiative's innermost workings are only vaguely known, its existence is apparently known to the public, though it's unclear whether they know that their motives are financial (though it is unlikely since the group has a habit of framing people who had nothing or little to do with the crimes for the acts). It was also suggested in "Illusion" that they have enough influence to control law enforcement to some degree. In "Truth, Part 2", Conrad was revealed to have become a full member after he was arrested in "Illusion", when Helen requested his assistance in the future. He agreed in exchange for being let in to the organization. Known Associates *Helen Crowley † (a full member and representative) *Trask † (a full member and representative) *Conrad Grayson † (full member from 2012-13; did money laundering for the organization and later took part in the New York bombing) *Victoria Grayson † (not a true member, but did help them set up David Clarke) *Gordon Murphy † (assassin) *Edith Lee a.k.a. The Fa1c0n (hacker; apparently hired after working for the Graysons) *Padma Lahari † (unwilling accomplice that worked for Helen and later Trask to obtain Carrion) *Aiden Mathis † (former unwilling accomplice assigned to kill Victoria) *Gregor Hoffman (involved in the Grayson Global bombing) *Trevor Mathis † (unknowingly loaded the bomb on to Flight 197) Patsies *David Clarke † (framed for the Flight 197 bombing) *Aiden Mathis † (framed for the New York bombing) *Nolan Ross (framed for the New York bombing) Known Victims *The 247 people on Flight 197 *Lee Moran † (killed by Gordon Murphy) *Agent John McGowen † (killed by a bomb planted by Gordon Murphy) *Colleen Mathis † (kidnapped by the Initiative and later killed by them) *Zahir Lahari † (kidnapped by the Initiative and later killed by them) *Padma Lahari † (kidnapped by Trask and later killed by the Initiative) *Declan Porter † (killed by a bomb planted by Gregor Hoffman) Category:Business Category:Organizations Category:David Clarke Conspirators Category:Americon Initiative